1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compression device and, more particularly, to a vehicle-carried air compression device which can mend or seal damaged tires with an adhesive or a puncture-sealing agent and inflate them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air compressing apparatus for repairing and inflating damaged tires includes a case installed with an air compressor therein and a tire repairing container containing a liquid adhesive or puncture-sealing agent. An air inlet coupler and an adhesive outlet coupler are disposed on the tire repairing container. A conduit is connected between the air inlet coupler and an air outlet manifold of the air compressor. The adhesive outlet coupler is connected to an end of a flexible linking tube, and the other end of the flexible linking tube is adapted to be connected to an air nipple of a damaged tire. When the flexible linking tube is connected to the air nipple of the tire, and when the case is started by DC power of an automobile, pressurized air will be generated by the air compressor to force the liquid adhesive in the tire repairing container to flow out and enter into the tire through the flexible linking tube, so that a process of sealing and inflating is completed. However, during the process of mending or sealing with the liquid adhesive, and if a power source is connected under conditions that a user did not notice a power switch status of the case is ON (the power switch of the case may be switched to ON status) and the user has not connected the flexible linking tube to the air nipple of the tire, the liquid adhesive in the tire repairing container will shoot out suddenly from the other end of the flexible linking tube, and the user or other articles will get contaminated.